Gutless Crack!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Sogiita Gunha was number 7, and a fanatic. Index Librorum Prohibitorum was a nun, and also a fanatic. What happens when instead of running into Touma (or Accelerator/Mikoto) she runs into him. what consequences does their friendship spark, and what will happen to the world because of it?
1. Authors Notes!

**Authors Notes!**

**-11/11/2013**

**Welcome, i decided to make this, after getting a small idea.**

**Touma was met normally.**

**Aceleraitor was met in Encendrel's story _One Different Turn_**

**Mikoto was met in my story _A Certain Magical Railgun!_**

**i wonder if someone will do the other level 5's?**

**or maybe i'll try to beat them to it :D**

**anyway enjoy!**

**and try not to take it to seriously.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Amazing

The nun ran. She was hoping to finally lose her pursuers and maybe get in touch with a church and ask them to help her.

She jumped over another building, and thankfully made it across. Although, it was a rather close call like the near slip up she had near the bridge. Thank goodness she decided against running on the streets.

And just like that, index hoped away from a certain men's dorm and toward another rooftop.

…

Sogiita Gunha had Guts!

It was pretty obvious. He practically screamed that wherever he went. (On another note, it had been 4 months sense he beat a self-proclaimed anti-esper battle expert. Although, the guy took 10 of his amazing punches it was a shame he strayed from the riotous path…)

But he was also hot-blooded and tended to drive into problems headfirst without considering the consequences, he was dense, and had a habit of giving completely impossible explanations for the nature of his abilities.

All in all, he was an idiot.

But he was a powerful idiot who could probably give the number one some trouble.

And our powerful idiot was currently sitting on a rooftop overlooking a dimly lit street. He seemed to be reciting something.

"And as the sun, that had been too afraid to show its face in this city, started to turn the black into grey, I smiled. Not out of happiness. But because I knew... that one day, I wouldn't have to do this anymore. One day, I could stop fighting. Because one day... I would win. One day, there will be no pain, no loss, no crime. Because of me, because I fight. For you. One day, I will win."

Gunha rubbed his chin. He seemed to be in deep thought. However, he shook his head, and erased the words that he had been reciting from his little notepad.

He was completely obvious to what was happening around him. From the gigantic lightning bolt to the blackout that followed soon after.

"No this is stupid, and it doesn't seem to make sense for some strange reason." He muttered. (Perhaps it was because the quote was out of context?)

If one wanted to understand what was happening they would need to know Sogiita Gunha. For you see, he had recently gotten interested in the batman franchise. It was much like what had happened when he got into the superman franchise and the power ranger franchise…

He really had a lot of free time…

But nevertheless, he continued to recite horrible out of context quotes.

That was until he heard a girls cry and was hit on the head.

…

Stiyl Magnus hated his job. He hated having to work for Laura, and he hated having to hunt down his old friend, who was probably confused and terrified.

However, he didn't always hate his job. There was once a time a few years ago where he loved it! But then everything changed when (the fire nation attacked.) Laura had them erase Indexes memory.

He and Kanzaki lost a very close friend that day.

After having to go through the pain over and over again they both lost a little more. Kanzaki became a lot more withdrawn than she had been when index was "still around" and he took up smoking. (But he claimed that it was to strengthen his magic! Even if he only had a few spells that required it.)

Now it was time to do _that _again. They had about eleven days before indexes brain would fry, so that was plenty of time. Kanaki had left him earlier wanting to find a place to perform the ritual (but she was probably lying)

He had caught sight of the girl jumping from rooftop to rooftop about an hour after Kanzaki had left, and gave chase.

However, she vanished?!

"Dam she must of fell." He muttered, somewhat worried. Just because she didn't remember him didn't mean he didn't care about her.

However, once he reached the spot where the girl "vanished" he stopped, and stared blankly at the scene before him.

…

"That hurt." The boy muttered. The nun, who had realized just where the boy's head was shrieked before backing away with her hands covering her chest. Rubbing his head Gunha looked at the blushing girl who had fallen on him. He did what anyone would do in this situation. (or what he thought anyone would do in this situation.)

He asked where she'd come from.

The girl was confused.

He asked if she were an alien

The girl realized why he hadn't said anything about his head being in her chest…he was an idiot.

He asked if she was an esper from space.

And she decided to stop him right there.

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum and I was roof hoping to get away from magicians who are after the 103, 000 Grimoires I have." She replied

It seemed Gunha wasn't the only idiot.

"That's neat." He replied "and why did you fall on me?"

"I tripped…" the girl replied before realizing how casual the conversation was "wait! Why aren't you reacting?! Don't tell me…you're a magician too!" she cried, absolutely horrified at the prospect of her "capture"

"I wasn't one the last time I checked…I'm an esper!" he replied causing the girl to visibly calm down "but are you really carrying that many things? Grimores or whatever? I can't see a single thing on you…" he replied.

"There in my head." She replied

The boy seemed shocked before he enthusiastically responded "putting books inside your head…that takes a lot of GUTS!" he cried out.

However our favorite fire mage seemed to have enough of the random scene that was occurring before him and made himself known, catching the attention of both individuals.

Index was once again horrified and tried to flee. However, Stiyls words stopped her.

"If you run he dies." He said pointing at the confused Gunha who seemed to understand the situation (in his own way).

The fight was decided before it began.

It would be a couple of minutes before Styil was rescued from eventually crashing into somthing by Kanzaki, who had only spotted his spiraling form by chance. When questioned he responded with "that punch sure was amazing…" before passing out.

It was also then that Gunha realized that the power was out.

…

Aleister Crowley had his mouth agape, realizing how screwed up his plans had now become. While they weren't **ruined** they were fucked.

Aiwass just laughed, while he didn't have a form it seemed Aleister could still hear him.

And Kazakiri remained obvious.


End file.
